


Mother Ducker

by tale_to_tell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Dean Winchester, Attempt at Humor, Ducks, Embarrassed Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Kid Claire Novak, M/M, One Shot, ProfoundPrompts, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Single Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Swearing, Sweet Dean Winchester, but in a funny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Dean comes across a man and his young daughter, who has definitely not learned the correct name for "duck." This leads to a very embarrassed dad and a very amused Dean.Based on a prompthere
Relationships: Castiel & Claire Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 262
Collections: ProfoundBond Prompt Collection





	Mother Ducker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redamber79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/gifts).



> I don't own supernatural

Dean liked to appear as a macho-man type. Dean had nothing against girls or women, he had no problem with dominant, alpha females, but Dean just wanted to make it clear to everyone around him that he too was an alpha male. Sam said it was because he had grown up in an environment with toxic masculinity (thanks to John). Dean didn’t know if what Sam said was accurate or not (and he didn’t want to know), but what he _did_ know was that he looked tough and he acted tough. 

This was why Dean _absolutely did not_ appreciate seeing a mother mallard and her ducklings. Dean’s class had been by the gardens that morning and so he had decided to eat his (very manly) lunch out by the pond. Unfortunately, the residing ducks seemed to think that Dean’s presence and food made it okay for them to start begging or swimming near him, which had led to a mom-duck and all of her ducklings. 

They were so damn cute. 

Dean tried to resist them at first, he really did, but their little, fuzzy bodies and too-big bills started to crack his defenses. He fucking melted when one of the ducklings looked straight at him and let out a tiny, beeping quack. 

So, Dean was not impervious to the adorableness of ducklings. He threw a french fry or two in their general direction and watched as the mother duck swam quickly towards it and gobbled it up. Dean also threw a few pieces of his salad (which he only got because Sam _nagged_ ) for the ducklings to munch on. 

It was admittedly entertaining to watch the ducklings as they swam in tight circles around their mother and pumped their webbed feet to catch up with her when she swam around. They zoomed about the pond, oblivious to Dean’s attention. Sometimes the mother would duck her head under the water and then pull back out and shake off droplets. Then the ducklings would try to mimic her behavior. The mother would swim around and call to her children when they wandered a little too far. 

It was really sweet, dammit. 

Dean was so distracted and amused by the family of ducks that he did not really register the family sitting at the table next to Dean’s until the daughter, a young blond toddler, gasped loudly in delight. 

Dean glanced over at the family just as the toddler gestured wildly towards the ducks and squirmed in her dad’s hold. 

“A fuck!” She squealed, pointing. “A fuck!”

Dean let out a startled chuckle as he began to smile. The dad’s eye were blown wide and his face was cherry-red. 

“Claire, no!” The dad said, looking back and forth at all the people around.

The girl managed to wriggle her way out of her dad’s hold so she was jumping up and down on the ground. “Baby fucks! Lookit the babies! Baby fucks!” 

Dean tried to conceal his laughter because the dad looked absolutely mortified, but it was damn difficult. 

“Claire, please!” The man hissed, voice desperate.

Claire continued on, ecstatic and heedless. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Dean laughed outright then, catching the young girl’s attention. She looked at him with a wide and gummy grin. 

“A fuck!” She exclaimed. “Look! Baby fuck!”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Dean said, smiling back at her. “Did you know that the baby _d_ ucks are called _d_ ucklings?”

The girl’s dad sent Dean a grateful look that was quickly lost when Claire started babbling again. 

“Fuckleys!” She shouted, clapping her hands. “Daddy, fuckleys!”

The man looked from Claire back to Dean, his face still red. 

“I am so sorry.” He apologized, clearly embarrassed. “I swear I never curse in front of her, I have no idea how she mislearned ‘duck.’ "

“Don’t sweat it.” Dean said, waving a hand. “This has been the highlight of my day. Hell, probably the highlight of my week.” 

The man shot Dean a tired smile and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Thank you for not being offended. Claire here is just learning to talk and she is very excited to share her ability with the world.”

As if to prove his point, Claire started shouting again. “Fuckeys!”

The man grimaced and picked up Claire again.  
  
“I should probably get her home.” He said. 

“Sure thing.” Dean said, nodded. “Before you go, though, you think Claire would like to feed them a bit? If it’s cool with you, of course.” 

The man blinked and tilted his head, like he was surprised or confused by Dean’s offer. “Yes, that would be acceptable.”  
  
“Hey, Claire.” Dean said to the girl. He held out a fry. “You wanna give these to the ducklings?”

“Yes!”

The man carefully put Claire back down on the ground and she waddled over to Dean, the man hovering protectively behind her with his arms held out to catch her if she fell. 

“Here.” Dean said as he handed Claire a fry. “Throw it towards the ducks.” 

He threw a fry as an example and then Claire threw her own. Claire’s fry landed much closer to the shore and farther from the ducks than Dean’s, but the ducks just swam nearer to nibble at their treats. Claire giggled.

“Again?” She asked hopefully. She looked at her dad with big, sweet eyes that Dean knew all too well as the puppy eyes. 

“If it is alright with Mister, er…” the man trailed off and looked at Dean expectantly.

“Dean.” Dean said. “My name’s Dean, and it’s totally fine with me.”

“Dean.” The man repeated, smiling (he had a very lovely smile, in Dean’s humble opinion). “Claire, ask Mr. Dean nicely if you may throw another fry.”

Claire turned her puppy eyes to Dean. 

“Please?” She asked softly.

How could Dean resist?

“Sure thing, little miss.” He handed her another fry. 

Claire’s mouth and forehead puckered as she stared at the ducks in concentration. She threw the second fry. Her aim was a little better, not by much, but the ducks did not care either way. 

“Again?” Claire asked. “Please? Again?” 

Dean glanced over at her dad and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“If you are okay with donating your lunch to Claire and the ducks, then I have no problem with it either.” The man said. 

“Eh, I had my fill.” Dean said. He handed Claire more of the salad, he didn’t want to get the ducklings sick on fries. Claire laughed as she chucked the pieces of lettuce and carrots and other various vegetables at the ducklings. 

“Thank you.” The man said. “I have not introduced myself. My name is Castiel.” 

“Nice to meet ya, Castiel.” Dean replied, speaking slowly around the name, as he held out a hand to shake. “Is it okay if I call you Cas?”

Castiel nodded. 

“Cool.” Dean said. They both looked back to watch Claire, though Dean couldn’t help but observe Cas from the corner of his eye. The other man was nearly as tall as Dean. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes, and Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t a _little_ attracted to him.

Okay, Dean was a lot attracted to Cas. But obviously Cas had a kid, which meant he was most likely taken, even if he was attracted to guys. 

“Your daughter is really cute.” Dean said, wincing immediately afterwards. What a creepy thing to say.

Luckily, Cas just smiled at him. “Thank you very much. I think so as well, but I am rather biased.”

“I can imagine.” Dean said, grinning back. He glanced at his watch. “Hey, listen, it was really nice meeting you both, sharing my lunch with your daughter and some ducks, and witnessing what was probably the funniest thing I'm ever going to see, but I gotta go.”

“Of course.” Castiel said. “We should get going as well.”

Claire was nearly done with the salad Dean had given to her. 

“Well, goodbye then.” Dean said. “Bye, Claire!”

“Bye!” Claire said, not looking away from the ducklings. “Fuck!”

Dean laughed and shook his head. 

He was just turning away when Cas reached out to stop him.

“I don’t suppose you would like to meet us here again on Saturday? I could treat you to lunch since my daughter stole most of yours today?” He asked, looking both endearingly embarrassed and hopeful. 

Dean felt his heart catch in his throat as he stammered out a reply. “Ye-ah. That sounds good.”

Cas nodded but still stared at Dean intently. “I do mean for this to be a romantic meeting. Are you still okay with that?”

“Yeah, more than okay.” Dean answered. He could feel his cheeks blushing. “That would be really great.” 

The tension eased between Cas’s eyebrows and he smiled softly at Dean. “Excellent. Shall we meet here around noon?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” Dean nodded. He took out his phone. “Here, uh, put your number in, if that’s alright.” God, since when was he such a fumbling mess?

Cas took Dean’s phone and typed in his number, then he gave it back. 

“I can’t promise I’ll reply right away.” He said. “My hands are quite full Claire.”

“That’s alright.” Dean said. “I, uh, I look forward to seeing you.”

“You as well, Dean.” Cas replied, his eyes shining. “Claire, say goodbye again, please.”

This time Claire did look at Dean (probably because she had run out of salad). “Bye!”

“Bye, guys.” Dean said. He shot Cas one more smile, hopefully not appearing as flustered as he felt, and then dashed off, his heart pounding madly in his chest. 

As he walked away, Dean couldn’t help the stupid grin that crossed his features. He could not wait for Saturday. 

Based on this prompt^^^

**Author's Note:**

> instead of finishing the chapters for my wips, I decided to do a one-shot because I haven't done any in a while and I really really wanted to lol
> 
> This prompt came from the ProfoundBond discord server and I thought it was so cute and funny I just had to drop everything and write it right then and there ... which I did... hopefully it fulfills it's expectations lol let me know what you think
> 
> I hope everyone had a fantastic week! Stay safe and healthy :)  
> -cap out-


End file.
